<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Noblesse one-shots by 3097769mdz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145728">Random Noblesse one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3097769mdz/pseuds/3097769mdz'>3097769mdz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, random ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3097769mdz/pseuds/3097769mdz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have enough commitment to write an actual story so I guess I will just write one-shots instead. Enjoy!!!💜💜💜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A regular day...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the very first time I use AO3 so I'm just kind of playing around with it for now, also if you see this please enjoy and tell me any suggestions on how I can improve my writing, or if you have a request for a chapter feel free to tell me and I'll try my best to make it happen.  </p>
<p>So, just so you know this is one of those situations I imagine the characters in, I'll try to make it comical but I can't promise anything. </p>
<p>Enjoy !!!! 💜💜💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankenstein was in an important meeting with all the other teachers regarding the recent renovations the school had gone through. They were discussing some new functions the building had installed, like for example the whole bunch of cameras that were installed by Tao. When suddenly emergency alarm went of buzzing in his phone, he looked at it, looked at what it was, send a quick message to special security and continued the meeting like nothing ever happen even though there was the possibility that the city was under attack.</p>
<p>Takio, Tao, and M-21 looked at each other and then started to secure the perimeter while Rael and Kairas went further in the city to make sure there was no reckoning happening there. After extensive searching and having found nothing out of the ordinary the special security continued their job. </p>
<p>They were all uneasy with the feeling that something was probably happening to the city, but what else can they do after searching and not finding anything. They even had Tao hack into all of the police departments in the city and into the KSA to make sure there was no trouble out of the ordinary and after even checking all the security cameras in all the possible places the Union or some other enemy might attack they didn't find anything. So all they could do was continue their job and keep alert in case something did pop up.</p>
<p>Tao: I still can't figure out why the boss didn't tell us the situation and only told us to investigate the area.</p>
<p>Takio: He has his reasons and even if he didn't, would you go against his orders?</p>
<p>M-21: Knowing how Frankenstein is, that would probably be the last thing you do. </p>
<p>Rael: (Coming out of nowhere) So, y'all don't know either?</p>
<p>Gejutel: (Also coming out of nowhere) What are you all talking about? I'm sure Frankenstein doesn't pay you to stand around and chat.</p>
<p>Karias: (who came from inside the building after thinking they were having some sort of meeting) Yeah, what are y'all talking about?</p>
<p>Tao: (ignoring Gejutel) we were talking about the alarm from earlier, and what might of caused it.</p>
<p>Geutel: Oh, you mean the alarm directed specifically to you guys that made you run around the city like crazy?</p>
<p>M-21: Yes ???</p>
<p>Gejutel: I send it.</p>
<p>Rael: Why?! What was the emergency?!</p>
<p>Geutel: Nothing I just wanted to see you all doing something other that just standing around, chatting, or giving gifts to underage female students.</p>
<p>M-21, Tao, Takio, Rael, Karias: (poker face)</p>
<p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p>
<p>The day continued like normal until it was time to go home. As always the trio stayed behind a little longer to make sure all the kids went home and there was no trouble with surrounding schools. </p>
<p>???: Back off!</p>
<p>They heard someone scream in the distance. </p>
<p>???: We already told you we don't have any money!</p>
<p>Tao: yish, all the trouble was saved for the ending.</p>
<p>Said Tao as they were arriving to their destination noticing that it was Shinwoo, Yuna, Ikhan, Suyi, Regis, Seira, and Rai who were surrounded by kids from another school.</p>
<p>M-21: Whatever the problem is, we would really appreciate it if you didn't hurt our students. </p>
<p>Random student 1: Who are you to tell us what to do, old man?</p>
<p>Tao: We are R ... no sorry, wrong group. We are Ye Ran special security, and those students there, seem to be from Ye Ran.</p>
<p>Random student 2: (Looking at the group of friends) You have female Idol Suyi Im, three of you are so attractive I can bet all the money I was trying to take from you that they are models, your school has a special security and yet you claim to have no money?</p>
<p>Ikhan: We left our wallets at home ??? haha (nervously scratches head)</p>
<p>Takio: The point here is please don't bother our students.</p>
<p>Random student 1: How much do they pay you? (He asked while plotting to take their money as well since they were outnumbered by a lot)</p>
<p>Tao: As soon as I receive my salary it's gone so I wouldn't be able to tell you correctly. </p>
<p>Random student 3: Listen y'all are outnumbered by a lot so to make this easier for us why don't y'all just give us all your money, and valuables.</p>
<p>Tao: Like I said, as soon as I receive my paycheck it's gone so I don't have any money with me, and also our job is protect Ye Ran's students not get intimated by other students. </p>
<p>Since the other students were starting to get tired from the situation they just tried to take Suyi's bag but as soon as they laid a hand on her they felt the raft of Shinwoo's fist. And that was what set off the bomb causing other students to start attacking and forcing the trio to get involved physically, but since they didn't feel like hurting weak little children they just shoved them aside. </p>
<p>After a long time of shoving students the trio grabbed the children and left running, however those other kids were following pretty close behind so they decided to jump over a wall. although the children were amazed by this action decided to not question anything and just keep. They finally got to a small convenience store and decided to buy some food from there and then went home to sleep, well Shinwoo and Ikhan stayed up all night playing videogames. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A sleepover and a relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think that I will try to make this chapter a SeiraXShinwoo shipp, but please don't expect to be super romantical since I am bad with that type of emotions.</p><p>Just so that you don't confused I'm only going to use the bold letters for any authors notes I may have. I the characters have any inner thoughts it will be in (italic and parenthesis). To describe any action without the narrator it will be in (parenthesis).</p><p>Enjoy!!!!💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Shinwoo</p><p> </p><p>We were at the directors house, as usual, and since it was getting late we decided it time for us to go home. so we started to get our stuff so we could leave as soon as Seira and Regis were done with their chores. I really don't get Regis, every time we offer to help he declines but complains that we make a mess. Since both of them were done we started to head out.</p><p>Shinwoo: Bye Rai, bye hyungs and ajussi <b>(A/N: I don't know how to spell it so if someone could correct me that would be awesome) </b>bye Director. See y'all tomorrow at school.</p><p>Ikhan: Bye we'll come back tomorrow to continue playing.</p><p>Yuna: I don't think we should come this often it must be exhausting for Seira to cook for all of us.</p><p>Suyi: Yeah, I think your right but next time we'll help you Seira.</p><p>Frankenstein: Bye kids have a nice trip home and see you tomorrow<em>(please don't come back)</em></p><p>We were already arriving near my house, since it was the closest when suddenly Seira stopped and looked up to the sky. And as if she had summoned it, it started raining. We didn't want to get wet so we started running towards my house but since Seira and Regis weren't running I grabbed their hands and started running.</p><p>Ikhan: I don't remember the weather man saying anything about rain today.</p><p>Suyi: They never mentioned any rain today. </p><p>Regis: Well I'm sure they aren't always correct.</p><p>Shinwoo: Yeah, I guess you're right. Do y'all just want to stay here until the rain stops?</p><p>Regis was about to answer but got interrupted by Seira who answered way too fast than she normally does. </p><p>Seira: Yes, I think that would be the best for all of us so that we don't get sick.</p><p>Ikhan: Do you have that videogame we were talking about during school?</p><p>Shinwoo: Yeah, wanna play?</p><p>Ikhan: Yeah!</p><p>As I was searching for the videogame and setting up the controllers Yuna and Suyi took a seat at the sofa while Ikhan settled himself on the flor. I noticed that neither Seira nor Regis took a seat so quickly turned to them.</p><p>Shinwoo: If there's not enough room on the sofa, I can bring y'all some chairs if you want?</p><p>Ikhan and I started playing while Yuna and Suyi were chatting and Seira and Regis were just watching us play. When I realized that we had the cold air on.</p><p>Shinwoo: Hold on I'll go turn off the A/C otherwise we'll die of hypothermia. </p><p>I said while I got up and started walking towards the hallway where the thermostat was. As I was turning I saw hand reaching for my shoulder but I couldn't see who it was and I didn't hear when they were coming, so I did the most logical thing my brain could think of while being in the same house as the girl I like.</p><p>Shinwoo: AHHHHHHHHHHH! </p><p>A really high pitch scream came out of my mouth as I was turning to see who it was. When I noticed it was Seira I calmed down but got a really noticeable blush across my face and I just looked down at the floor in embarrassment as I apologized to her.</p><p>Shinwoo: I'm really sorry, it's cause I didn't hear you coming so you scared me.</p><p>Seira: You don't have to apologize fear is a normal human emotion and you don't have to feel embarrassed for it. I think that I should apologize for walking around your house without permission. </p><p>Shinwoo: Nah it's okay. Mi casa es tu casa. <b>(A/N: If you don't know, this phrase means "my house is your house")</b></p><p>I said as I remembered the only phrase that stuck in to my head during three years of learning Spanish.  </p><p>Seira: You know other languages?</p><p>Shinwoo: I wish but sadly I only know Korean and that one phrase, mainly because I've heard in some movies.  Anyways, did you need something or were you just exploring my humble house? </p><p>Seira : I wanted to ask you if I can borrow a towel to dry my hair.</p><p>Shinwoo: Oh, yeah. Of course, wait in the living room I'll bring some more towels for the others as well.</p><p>That's what I was forgetting.  I quickly went into the laundry room, where I keep all of my towels, and grabbed a bunch of towels and took them to the living room.</p><p>Shinwoo: Hey guys, I know I should've probably offered these when we first got here but I got y'all some towels to dry off hahaha (laughs nervously)</p><p>It's probably been about an hour snice it started raining and honestly it doesn't look like it's going to stop or decrease anytime soon. </p><p>Shinwoo: Guys, I think y'all should call your parents to come pick you up because it's still raning pretty hard outside. </p><p>Ikhan: my mom doesn't know how to drive in the rain and my dad has night shift today. Can I just stay in your house today?</p><p>Suyi: Yeah my parents are also on night shift today so I don't have anyone to come pick me up.</p><p>Yuna: My mom doesn't know how to drive in the rain either.</p><p>Once more just as Regis was about to answer Seira answered before him.</p><p>Seira: The director usually goes to sleep at this time and none of the Hyungs or Ajussi know how to drive. </p><p>Shinwoo: Well, I guess we'll just have a sleepover at my house today then. </p><p>I then headed to my room, and looked for some blankets and pillows so that we could all sleep in the living room. tomorrow is Saturday so I guess it won't matter if we stay up a little late. </p><p>As I was heading to the living room with everything in my arms and half of them falling over I felt someone take some of the pillows and blankets away from me. I was about to scream again but I realized it was Seira. </p><p>Shinwoo: Thank you.</p><p>She just nodded as we headed to the living room. once we got there we started giving out the blankets and pillows. To not be so awkward the boys slept in one side of the living room while the girls slept on the other side. </p><p>Shinwoo: do y'all want to sleep right now or play some videogames first?</p><p>Ikhan: Let's play for a little longer so that Yuna, Suyi, Regis, and Seira get a chance to play as well</p><p>
  <b>.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Seira's POV</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in many years I felt like I took a wrong decision and I didn't know what to do about it. I knew that maybe answering instead of Regis might seem a bit off to them and to Regis but knowing that I could spend more time with him was worth it. I knew that it would be harder for Regis to fall asleep and that I was being selfish by dragging him into this with me but I couldn't help it.</p><p>Time had past and all the other kids were already asleep, I could tell that Regis was also giving in to sleep. I was just staring at him thinking of all the reasons why I like him. I could tell by his breathing that he still wasn't asleep or anywhere close to it. He suddenly got up, I took a quick glance at Regis, he was asleep just like everyone else. I got up and followed him. He was in the kitchen getting a cup of milk.</p><p>Shinwoo: (whispering) This time I did hear you come. Do you want some milk or water?</p><p>Seira: Some water please.</p><p>I looked at him while he was getting another glass to pour some water, he was very obviously struggling without light but kept them off. I don't know if he kept them off to not disturb the others or to hide his blush. He handed me the glass of water and proceeded to continue drinking his milk. I started to get an urge to kiss him but I knew that if I did I would probably regret it.</p><p>I quickly but silently moved to where he was without him noticing and when he put his cup down, I kissed him. He seemed surprised but not angry or scared. He was nervous, as soon as we separated I went back to the living room to sleep and he followed me. We both went to sleep, or at least tried. </p><p>
  <b>.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>No ones POV</p><p> </p><p>The next day the kids got up chatted for a bit and then left. Except Shinwoo, 'cause he lives there. He was still thinking about what happened yesterday and tried to convince himself that the kiss never occurred and it was all a dream. Not because he doesn't like Seira but because he likes Seira, he just wouldn't believe that his crush felt the same way. He kept thinking and thinking until someone knocked on the door, he was so deep in his thoughts that he screamed when he heard the knock. He got up to see who it was.</p><p>Shinwoo: Oh, hey Seira, did you or Regis forget something?</p><p>Seira: Yes, I did.</p><p>Shinwoo: Do you want to come in?</p><p>Seira: Yes, please.</p><p>Shinwoo: So what did you forget?</p><p>Seira: I forgot to tell you that I like you.</p><p>Shinwoo: Wha...</p><p>He got interrupted by Seiras's lips and just like yesterday he was surprised and nervous he didn't know what else to do so he just stood there like an idiot without knowing what to do.</p><p>Seira: Do you want to be my boyfriend?</p><p>Shinwoo: (with a very noticeable blush that almost looks unnatural) Y-y-e-y-y-yes. </p><p>Seira smiled and kissed him again. She then dragged him into his room to do adult things. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know. Another s****y ending. And you probably want to know what those "adult things" are, it's twister, they are going to play twister. </p><p>Anyways, thank You for reading . I really hope you enjoyed, and remember if you have any suggestion for anything just let me know. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed, until next time!!!💜💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who will you chose?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello !!!!! If you are still this even after the horrible and s **** y endings from before, then I want to say ... Thank you !!!! </p><p>I really hope that you are enjoying these, and like I've mentioned before please give me some suggestions and I'll try to make them happen.</p><p>So for this one I think I will try to make it a love triangle situation between Shinwoo, Seira, and Rai. for this one I will leave the ending more open to your own imagination, so unless you tell me you want a continuation then you will just have to use your imagination. </p><p>Enjoy !!!!!! 💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rai POV</p><p> </p><p>I was once more glaring directly at Seira, she knew that I was and why I was, but she did not back away and I am most certain that she got closer to him. But he did not notice nor care. He thought that since we were foreigners it was normal for us, so she used it to her advantage. </p><p>I don't even know when this rivalry between us started, but all I knew is that it wasn't going to stop until one of us won his heart. There were times where I felt dumb for fighting with someone much younger than me to be with someone who was much younger than both of us. </p><p>Shinwoo: Rai, don't just sit there sipping your tea all day get some snacks before they're all gone. </p><p>Ikhan: It's your turn, truth or dare?</p><p>Shinwoo: Give me your best dare.</p><p>Ikhan: Do the chicken dance while eating chicken, we'll be recording.</p><p>I could tell he immediately regretted picking dare but was still willing to do it. He started doing the supposed chicken dance while eating the chicken that Seira prepared. </p><p>Shinwoo: Ok, spin the bottle</p><p>The bottle who decided who will take the dare or tell the truth landed on Seria</p><p>Shinwoo: Truth or dare?</p><p>Seira: Truth.</p><p>Shinwoo: That's no fun, but anyways, let's see what will be a good truth? </p><p>Ikhan: Oh, I know !!!! (Whispering to Shinwoo)</p><p>Shinwoo: If you had to kiss someone in this room, who would it be?</p><p>Seira: (With no hesitation) You.</p><p>Everyone was shocked, and I was furious, I knew she would take any opportunity she had to become closer to him and make a move but I wasn't expecting her to do it in front of all the children. She then proceeded to spin the bottle.</p><p>Seira: Rai, truth or dare?</p><p>Rai: Dare.</p><p>Seira: Don't come near us during the next 24 hours, class time is an exception.</p><p>I stood up and walked to my room, the kids probably thought it was all part of the game but I knew she did it to get me away from him. </p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  </p><p> </p><p>Seira POV</p><p> </p><p>I finally got him away from us, even if it was for a short amount of time it was more than enough for me to do my next move. He hated me because he knew I had an advantage, but I couldn't be too careless because Shinwoo could still develop feeling for him if I let my guard down. </p><p>Shinwoo: Well, he's gone, who wants to go next?</p><p>Tao: You guys havn't let us play.</p><p>Ikhan: Ok, spin the bottle.</p><p>The bottle then landed on Regis.</p><p>Tao: Regis, truth or dare?</p><p>Regis: Truth.</p><p>Tao: Who is the person that you like?</p><p>Regis: (With a very obvious blush) Do I have to answer that?</p><p>Tao: Yes, it's part of the game.</p><p>Just as he was about to answer Frankenstein came in and told the children it was to late and they should start heading home. They started to gather all of their things, Regis seemed very relived for not having to answer the question but was sure the children will be pestering him about it tomorrow. </p><p>As we were walking the kids home I took this time to talk with Shinwoo. His house was the last so I just told Regis to head back home. He never questioned why I told Regis to go away and didn't question why I was walking with him more than what we usually walk together.</p><p>Shinwoo: (Nervous) So, you wanted to talk about something? </p><p>Seira: I've had feelings for you for a while. I really like you, would you like to be my boyfriend?</p><p>Before he could answer I build up some courage and just kissed him. However he pushed me away gently looked at me in the eyes and then said ...</p><p>Shinwoo: I also like you, however there is also another person that I like, so I would like to clear my thoughts before answering your question. </p><p>I had no other option but just nod and watch him make his way to his house. I am 100% certain that the person he is referring to is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, the Noblesse. I started heading home thinking of what else to do in order to win Shinwoo's heart.</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  </p><p> </p><p>Shinwoo POV</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't sure if what I did was the correct thing or not. I did have feeling for her however I also had those feeling for Rai. I never noticed when I started having them and I never expected for Seira to feel the same. I f I didn't like Rai as well I would've accepted being her boyfriend. </p><p>I went to sleep and the next day during school I noticed that both Seira and Rai were giving glances at each other, I couldn't exactly tell what they meant but I think they were mad at each other. </p><p>After school we went to the cybercafé to play videogames without Rai because he had to complete the dare given to him by Seira. The day continued like normal but instead of going to the directors house we went straight to our own houses to make it easier for Rai to complete his dare. Seira followed me again.</p><p>Seira: Have you thought about it?</p><p>Shinwoo: I need some more time to figure out my feelings.</p><p>Seira: Ok, take your time I'll be waiting for your answer.</p><p>She then left and I went to my apartment, but in front of my door was Rai.</p><p>Shinwoo: Oh hey Rai. How are you? Did you complete your dare?</p><p>Rai: (Noods)</p><p>Sinwoo: Have you been waiting for a long time?</p><p>Rai: (Came here as soon as school let out but got lost and arrived just a couple of minutes ago) (Shakes head)</p><p>Shinwoo: So, what did you need?</p><p>Rai: I like you.</p><p>Shinwoo: (Blushes) (Oh MY GOD, THEY BOTH LIKE ME, WHAT DO I DO?)</p><p>Rai: Do you want to be my boyfriend?</p><p>Shinwoo: I also like you but I also like Seira, and she asked me the same thing. I'm sorry but I need to sort out my feeling first. </p><p>And with that I went in my apartment and left him outside. It probably wasn't the nicest thing to do but I wasn't thinking properly either.</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  </p><p> </p><p>Not one's POV</p><p> </p><p>The next day during school the two powerful beings kept glaring at each other and looking at their love. The red-head could definitely feel the tension between them, as a matter of fact everyone could feel it even the teachers. </p><p>After school they both dragged the boy somewhere far away from everyone else.</p><p>Seira: Shinwoo I asked you two days ago, is it not enough to figure it out?</p><p>Rai: You have to choose eventually, so why not just do it now?</p><p>Shinwoo: I can't decide I'm sorry, I have to go.</p><p>He attempted to run away but they did not let him and just continued to hold him against the wall. </p><p>Shinwoo: I really have something important to do, can I please leave I'll give you an answer tomorrow. </p><p>With that they both let him go and went their own ways even though they were going to the same place.</p><p>As the night arrived and Shinwoo could not decide, he decided the best option was to not decide and just run away from the country and start a new life. </p><p>The next day Shinwoo didn't come and although they were both anxious they decided to let it pass and wait until tomorrow, and so a week went by until Ikhan suddenly explained Shinwoo's absence.</p><p>Ikhan: So apparently Shinwoo's dad decided to send him abroad to finish high school and start university. He said he wasn't sure if he'll ever come back but will keep in contact with us. </p><p>Seira / Rai: Where did he go?</p><p>Ikhan: I don't know he didn't tell me, but knowing how his dad is he probably went either somewhere in France, Mexico, or the US</p><p>And thus that was the last time in a really long time that Seira and Rai saw or heard of Shinwoo. His friends would video call him from time to time but they were never around for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!!!! I hope you enjoyed this part and I know the ending isn't very clear but I just couldn't decide who to pair him up with. So let me know in case you want a continuation of this part and who you would want Shinwoo to be paired with or if you want them to be in a polyamory( A relationship involving more than two persons and with consent from all parties involved, cause if not it would be cheating).</p><p>Also on a side note, I don't know if I will do a second part to this chapter so if you have any ideas or want to continue with this plotline yourself you may, but let me know so that I can go and support you.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed!!!! Until next time!!!!💜💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello !!!!! I don't have much to say today. </p><p>This chapter will be a polyamory relationship between Tao, Takeo, and M-21</p><p>Without further to do, I hope you enjoy !!!!!! 💜💜💜</p><p>WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: Polyamory- A relationship that involves more that two people with the CONSENT of ALL parties (people involved).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday night and our favorite trio were sitting in the living room enjoying a movie and discussing what they could do for tomorrow since they did not have to work.</p><p>Tao: Maybe we could go on a date? </p><p>Takeo: Have we even had one before?</p><p>M-21: Do you mean amongst ourselves or with other people?</p><p>Tao: (Thinking) Yeah, you're right we've never had a date. Alright then, I'll plan our date for tomorrow. (Big bright smile) Just be ready before seven.</p><p>Takeo / M-21 : (love eyes) Ok.</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p><p> </p><p>Tao's POV</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, planning a date for three is much harder then expected. Why? Because you don't have to think of one person but of two, who have different likings. And this is the type of stuff that the internet nor other people can help you with. I had wasted a whole notebook already trying to figure out the perfect place for the three of us, or at least for them, but nothing seemed to be good enough. For example, I'm sure that Takeo would enjoy going to a nice fancy restaurant, however, M-21 would most definitely prefer some fast food, and as for me, well food is food.</p><p>Maybe we could go for a nice walk in the park, but that would be far to simple for a first date. I already asked for ideas from other people but their ideas would only really attract one of us, not all three. I also tried looking it up on the internet but there's NOTHING about a relationship of three. NOTHING. </p><p>As I saw the clock I noticed it was almost seven and I still had nothing. And then, my savior arrived, I swear I heard and saw the angel singing in the background.</p><p>Seira: Have you made up your mind to where to take them?</p><p>Tao: No, I can't think of anything suitable enough for our first date.</p><p>Seira: How much time do you have left?</p><p>Tao: (Looking at the clock) A bit over an hour.</p><p>Seira: Sometimes the best dates occur within ones own home. I can help you cook something for them that can accommodate for their different likings in food.</p><p>Tao: You are a life saver. I owe you my life. next time you need or want something ask me and I'll make it happen. </p><p>She just gave me a small smile as she turned around and headed toward the kitchen with me trailing behind her. </p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeo's POV</p><p> </p><p>I now know how girls feel when they're about to go out and say they have nothing to wear. Since I didn't want to be suffering alone I headed toward M's room. Once I got there I gave three knocks before coming in. His room was a mess, more then usual, he had clothes scattered all over his bed and I never realized he had so many pairs of shoes. I didn't see him anywhere in here but I heard a lot of noise coming from the closet so I went there and saw him moving shirts from one place to another. </p><p>M-21: (whispering) Maybe I should wear this, but it's too bright. Or maybe this, but it's not appropriate for a first date. I should probably ask Takeo, but he'll probably be in a worse state then me. I could ask Regis, but he'll choose something far to elegant. Maybe Rael? He won't even bother to look at me. Would Frankenstein know? He spent 800 years looking for his master, he probably never went to a single date with anyone.</p><p>Takeo: I though you would be handling this situation better, that's why I came to you.</p><p>I saw him getting startled a bit and I also saw as a blush grew on his face. </p><p>M-21: Well what did you expect? This is not only OUR first date but MY first date. I don't even know if we're supposed to dress formal or casual. </p><p>Takeo: Maybe we should go with business casual?</p><p>M-21: Well let's see what are our possible choices of places he might choose to go?</p><p>Takeo: Honestly, I don't know. Tao is so unpredictable I wouldn't be surprised if he chose somewhere family friendly like an amusement park or somewhere 18+ like a strip club. </p><p>M-21: (Poker face) So thinking won't help at all. Maybe just casual? Hopefully he won't choose somewhere like a fancy restaurant. </p><p>Takeo: Ok, I'll help you chose something and then you help me, deal?</p><p>M-21: Deal.</p><p> </p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  </p><p> </p><p>Tao's POV</p><p> </p><p>So cooking is not as hard as I had imagined or maybe it's cause Seira is doing most of the work. We decided to just make a simple spaghetti. It's fancy enough for Takeo to enjoy but not too fancy for M-21 to dislike. </p><p>Seira: We now let the spaghetti finish cooking. How much time do we have?</p><p>Tao: Like 15 minutes. (Panicked) And I haven't even gotten dressed !! Should I dress casual or formal ?!</p><p>Just as I was starting to have a heart attack Seira looked at me and said ...</p><p>Seira: They are dressing casual so you should do that as well.</p><p>Tao: How do you know?</p><p>Seira: Regis overheard their conversation on how they are dressing. Regis and I will make sure you three are here alone. I will talk to Frankenstein to leave the house for the night and Regis will make sure Sir Karias and Rael leave for the night as well. </p><p>Tao: Seira, I swear you are a life saver, I owe you my life. Can you be a life saver again and help me choose what to wear?</p><p>Seira: (With a very faint smile) Sure, but let's hurry so that I can talk to Frankenstein. </p><p>We headed towards my room and as we were heading we passed Takeo's room and I heard them discussing on how the shoes that M chose did not go well with the outfit that Takeo chose. </p><p>Seira quickly helped me choose something that would be to the liking for both of them but still within my comfort zone. After we were done choosing my clothes she headed out to talk with Frankenstein and Regis came in.</p><p>Regis: Sir Karias and Rael should not be a problem for tonight. So anyway, my job here is done, do you need anything from me before I go? </p><p>Tao: Just one quick question, what do you do on a date?</p><p>Regis: (Poker face and blush) How am I supposed to know? You're the human not me.</p><p>Tao: Any suggestions?</p><p>Regis: Get to know them better? </p><p>Tao: I guess there's still a lot we don't know about each other. OK, thanks!</p><p>After our little conversation he left and I was alone in my room and just as the clock showed seven o clock I headed out of my room and met with both Takeo and M who were coming out of Takeo's room.</p><p>Tao: I couldn't think of anywhere that would be good enough for you so I helped Seira that was helping me to cook something for you both. (Slight blush) I'm sorry.</p><p>Takeo / M-21: That's more than perfect for us.</p><p>Hearing that answer made me feel better, I quickly went towards them took them both by the arm and started to head toward the dinning room. As we entered I noticed that the table was arranged with candles some wine and the food was already served. I really do owe Seira my life. </p><p>We each took a seat and at first we didn't know what to do so we just looked at each other for a solid 30 seconds and then we started eating after that we talked about different things and finally Takeo put on some music and we danced the night away. </p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  </p><p> </p><p>Not one's POV</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere very far from the house, but not too far, a blond self proclaimed god of love was on the lookout for three dates taking a glance at one then at the second and finally at the third with his assistant making sure all three went as smoothly as possible. </p><p>Seira: I don't think any of them need our help Sir Karias.</p><p>Karias: I know but just to be sure, we don't know when Rael will start acting like a prick in front of Regis or when Sir Raizel will just sit there blankly looking at Frankenstein. </p><p>Seira: What about Takeo, Tao, and M-21?</p><p>Karias: They can handle themselves. Unlike the other pairs they've had the their feeling figured out for a while. Come on we need to move before Frankenstein can notice us. </p><p>Seira: Rael is starting a fight with a human child for bumping into Regis and Regis doesn't know what to do.</p><p>Karias: Again? That's like the fifth fight he starts, and it's barely been an hour! Come on then, it'll be a long night for the both of us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all, I want to apologize for taking to long with this chapter. I already had it written down in Wattpad but I had a lot of homework so I didn't have time to transfer over here. </p><p>Incase you haven't noticed I'm actually just copying and pasting this from my wattpad acount and I have like two more chapters over there so if you want to read those you can find me under the same username but if you don't want to you can just wait until I finish writing them here. </p><p> Anyways that's all I wanted to say today. </p><p>Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed!!!💜💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Another date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A / N: Hello !!!! If you actually read these notes then I want to say thank you. This chapter is a sort of continuation of last chapter, although I don't know if you can actually call it that since it barely relates to it. This time is about RegisxRael.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy !!! 💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regis' POV                                                                                                                                                                                               </p><p>Seira: (Through their mental link) Can you go check on M and Takeo and tell me if they are dressing casual or formal?</p><p>Regis: (Through their mental link) (Confused) Okay? May I ask why?</p><p>Seira: They are having a date with Tao, and Tao needs to dress appropriately for it.</p><p>Regis: They are dressing casual.</p><p>Seira: Thank you.</p><p>Seira: Can you please make sure that Sir Karias and Rael are way from the house today?</p><p>Regis: Sure.</p><p>After that little conversation I got up from my bed and went to Sir Karias' bedroom.</p><p>Regis: Sir Karias, can you please leave the house for the night?</p><p>Karias: And why are you making such request?</p><p>Regis: Tao, Takeo, and M-21 are having a date tonight in the house and it would be rude for us to accidentally interrupt their date if we stay.</p><p>Karias: Alright.</p><p>Regis: Thank you.</p><p>After that I went to Rael's room and while I was heading there I was thinking of ways I could convince him to leave the house.</p><p>I knocked on his door and waited for him to give me permission to come in.</p><p>Rael: What do you want?</p><p>Regis: Can you please leave the house just for tonight?</p><p>Rael: And why should I?</p><p>Regis: Because Takeo, Tao, and M-21 are having a date tonight and it's taking place here in the house.</p><p>Rael: And why should I care about their date?</p><p>Regis: Because ... Because Seira wants you to leave the house for the night. (I hope this works)</p><p>Rael: And why should I care of what Seira wants me to do?</p><p>Regis: Because ... Are you going to leave or what do I have to do to convince you?</p><p>Rael: (Thinking) Go on a date with me?</p><p>Regis: (Blushed) What?</p><p>Rael: You heard me. So, do you accept or am I staying here to ruin their perfect date?</p><p>Regis: Fine, let's go.</p><p>He quickly got up and we left the house and we started walking and I honestly don't know where we were walking to but I guess it doesn't matter much.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kairas' POV                                                                                                                                                                                 </p><p>After Regis left my room I followed him to Rael's room and honestly this kid still has a lot to learn if he doesn't notice me.</p><p>I stood near Rael's room listening to their conversation. And helping Rael with this whole situation is extremely difficult, I give him straight advice and he bends it to his own will. At this rate he will be on the same situation with Regis as he had with Seira. Until finally I heard hope, although not the way I expected or told him to do it.</p><p>Rael: Go on a date with me?</p><p>Regis: What?</p><p>Rael: You heard me. So, do you accept or am I staying here to ruin their perfect date?</p><p>Regis: Fine, let's go.</p><p>I had to flee the scene so that Regis doesn't notice me but once they left the house it was easier to follow them. I told Rael to think of possible places Regis might like and to take him there but I don't know how well Rael did that list since the first time I reviewed it he had put down "school" as his first option.</p><p>Seira: Are you going to follow them all night, Sir Karias?</p><p>Karias: Only to make sure Rael doesn't ruin anything. Will you be my helper miss Seira?</p><p>Seira: (Nods) Only to make sure you don't ruin anything sir Karias.</p><p>Karias: I will not ruin anything, now let's keep our voice low and ourselves hidden so that they don't notice us.</p><p>Seira: I'm pretty sure that Rael already noticed us.</p><p>Karias: That doesn't matter, as long as Regis doesn't notice us, all is good.</p><p>They started walking towards the park and it was quite noticeable to us that neither of them knew what to do or say. So while keeping my self hidden from Regis, I signaled to Rael to the ice-cream cart that was near to try and make him understand to buy one for Regis.</p><p>Rael: (Through mental link) What do you want?</p><p>Karias: (Through mental link) Ask him if he wants an Ice cream and he does buy it for him.</p><p>Rael: (Through mental link) I didn't bring money with me.</p><p>Karias: (Through mental link) You came to a date unprepared?</p><p>Rael: (Through mental link) It's the first time I'm in one so I didn't know what to bring.</p><p>Karias: (Through mental link) Ask him anyways, if he does want one I'll give you the money while he's distracted choosing a flavor.</p><p>Rael: (Through mental link) Okay. (Out loud) Do you want an ice cream?</p><p>Regis: I don't have any cash with me.</p><p>Rael: Sir ... I mean I'll pay for it if you want.</p><p>Regis: Sure, I'll pay you back when we get back home.</p><p>Rael: Okay.</p><p>Finally something going well. Wait. I don't have my wallet with me. I turned to look at miss Seira to ask her if she had some money with but before I knew she was next to Rael giving him the money and then came back to me.</p><p>Seira: You should always make sure you have all your valuable such as phone, keys, ID, or money with you before you leave your house or other places.</p><p>Karias: Wow, miss Seira, you really are responsible.</p><p>Seira: (Slight blush) Thank you.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Regis' POV                                                                                                                                                                                   </p><p>Although all of this is new, weird, and awkward, I won't complain because we aren't running the trio's date and this is actually enjoyable. He isn't acting like a prick so I guess that's good. He even bought me ice cream, I have to pay him back, but regardless he still offered to buy it for me. If he were to behave like this with Seira maybe she wouldn't reject him.</p><p>Regis: you know if you acted like this with Seira, she would probably considered marrying  you.</p><p>Rael: And who said I'm still interested in her?</p><p>Regis:  Your behavior toward her. Yesterday you almost snapped at Shinwoo because he was too close to her.</p><p>Rael: That was yesterday, let's worry about today. So, where do you want to go next?</p><p>Regis: I don't know, there aren't many places you can go at this time of day. For right now I think staying at the park is our best option. </p><p>Rael: Weren't the kids talking about a movie? we could go and watch one?</p><p>Regis: Well what movie do you have in mind? And also why did you change the topic so soon? Do you not like Seira anymore?</p><p>Rael: No, although I hate to give up, there are some times where one has no other choice and unfortunately love can be one of those. </p><p>Regis: I guess, but getting rid of feelings doesn't happen over night. It can take quite some time to completely erase does types of feelings. Or at least that's what humans say.</p><p>Rael: You're right, it doesn't happen overnight but it can happen over ten years in complete isolation.</p><p>Regis: So when you first came here you didn't have any feelings for her anymore?</p><p>Rael: I did not, but it took me some time to realize that instead of having feeling for her I had them for someone else.</p><p>Regis: And who is the poor unfortunate soul?</p><p>Rael: Unfortunately for both of us, you.</p><p>Regis: (Confused and blushed) What?!</p><p>This is definitely not what I had in mind when he mentioned a date. I thought he would continue to act like a prick, but no. He said he had feelings for me, or at least implied that he did. I am happy but at the same time I'm scared. What if it's just a prank, or he still likes Seira but wants to use me to forget her. Or maybe I just misheard.</p><p>Rael: Yeah, I... like you. And since I don't want to make the same mistake twice I want to take things slowly and not just try to force to marry me, unless of course you want to. So, may I have the honor to court you?</p><p>Regis: (Whispering) ...yes.</p><p>Rael: (Smiling) Shall we continue with our date?</p><p>Regis: Yes.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>No one's POV                                                                                                                                                                                        </p><p>Karias: You see miss Seira, I didn't ruin anything. </p><p>Seira: Yet. The night is still young and we did ask them to be gone for the whole night so there is still a lot you could ruin.</p><p>Karias: Do you have such little fate in me? After I helped Rael confess to Regis?</p><p>Seira: Yes, I do not fully entrust you to help them during a date in the human world.</p><p>Karias: Fair enough. Come miss Seira, as you said the night is still young we need to make sure they don't mess up and we still have another couple to help.</p><p>Seira: I also said there is a lot you could ruin during the night. Not only for them but for the others.</p><p>Karias: (Pokerface) Let's just make sure they don't mess up</p><p>Seira: You are scared to admit the truth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!!!! Thank you for reading until the end. I don't think I have anything to say so, if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing or an idea for a chapter than you can always tell me and I will try to make it happen. </p><p>Finally, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!! Until next time!!!💜💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A day like no other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to write a "reader interacts with character" but it's harder than I thought, so until I can figure that out I will just leave this chapter here. I have absolutely no clue how I came up with this or how I started to write it so yeah ...</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy !!! 💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No One's POV</p><p> </p><p>It was a very normal and boring day to Rael's disgrace who had been put on gate duty for the rest of the school week. Nothing interesting was happening and for some reason, when students found out he was on gate duty they would never be late so he couldn't punish them for entertainment purposes.</p><p>Since he was on gate duty, after class started he closed the gates waited 30 minutes and then started to walk the perimeter of the school for any suspicious activity. Unfortunately interesting things never happened when he was patrolling. </p><p>Tao: Rael you still patrolling, right?</p><p>Rael: Was that not the job you assigned to me?</p><p>Tao: I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, there is suspicious activity on the west side of the building and for some reason I can't access the security cameras, so I need you to go and check it out. If it poses any threat to the students or the school, eliminate it silently. Call us if you need any backup. </p><p>Rael: Understood, and I don't need any backup.</p><p>Tao: You never know.</p><p>Rael: Whatever.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Rael's POV</p><p> </p><p>Me, a pureblood Kertia, needing backup in a world filled with puny little humans? No way. An if he thinks I need backup I'll prove him wrong, even if I have to nearly die. </p><p>As I come closer I start feeling a very menacing aura, similar to Frankenstein's when he is weilding darkspear, but not quite the same. This one feels like it's emanating from more than one person. I'll never admit this out loud but, this presence was enough to make me bring out Grandia. And as I came closer the threat seemed to increase, and when I finally came to the area Tao told me, I found ... a cat. A f ***** g cat was the threat Tao was talking about. </p><p>Rael: Tao, I found the "threat" you were referring to. I think you will be glad to know it's just a kitten ... Tao? ... Can you hear me? ...</p><p>That's weird, I have always answered the communicators.</p><p>Cat: (Mockingly) Communicator not working?</p><p>Rael: ... Since when do cats talk?</p><p>Cat: Since the moment they created shapeshifters.</p><p>Rael: And I'm guessing your a shapeshifter then?</p><p>Cat / Union agent # 1: You are correct.</p><p>A dark blue and red smoke then covered the cat and when the smoke cleared I saw a person, can't really make out what their gender is but that is irrelevant, dressed in all black with dark red hair and strands of neon blue. </p><p>Just as they turned into a humanoid form the menacing aura came back and I could feel it coming from them but not like before, meaning that they had some backup somewhere else. And as if to prove my point three other animals came from around the corner and different color smoke covered them and once it had cleared there were three other humans all dressed the same and I can swear even their faces were the same, the only difference was their hair colors and styles.</p><p>Union agent # 2: Listen, we can make this simple or hard you choose. You can either tell us were M-21 is and hand him ov-</p><p>I attacked them before they could finish their sentence.</p><p>Union agent # 3: The hard way it is. </p><p>Rael :( into the communicator) Tao! Can you hear me? I need backup on the west side of the school! Four union agents are attacking the school! I need backup!</p><p>Union agent # 4: That little thing won't work here. (Shows a little box the size of an eraser) This thing right here jams all electronic devices within a 100 meter radius.</p><p>I need to get them away from from the school before they cause any damage, but I also need to call for back up. I summoned Grandia and started attacking the one with the device while dodging the others attacks. </p><p>I kept moving west to avoid the school and go to a more isolated place, once I got there I could use more power to finish them.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>No One's POV</p><p> </p><p>It was lunch time and our favorite trio along the self-proclaimed god of love were patrolling to make sure students were safe and out of trouble.</p><p>M-21: Hey, where's Rael?</p><p>Tao: I asked him to go investigate the west side of the building because I lost all connection with the cameras but he hasn't reported anything.</p><p>Takeo: Should we go check on him?</p><p>Tao: No, I think he's just offended because I told him to call if he needed back up.</p><p>Karias: That sounds just like Rael. Let's just give him space, besides, other than the cameras there's no other suspicious activity around that area right?</p><p>Tao: No, just the cameras.</p><p>Karias: See? Nothing to worry about. </p><p>M-21 / Takeo :( Not fully convinced) Okay.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Rael's POV</p><p>I finally got to a clearing away from all humans and most importantly the school. </p><p>Union agent # 2: You're just making our job more complicated than in needs to be. </p><p>They changed into a lion, and although they were fast they weren't as fast as me so I could easily dodge them. They all choose feline animals to change into and proceeded to surround me. I then cloned myself to attack better, and although it's not nearly as good as my brother's ability it should be enough to buy me some time while I get to their little device and break it call for back up.</p><p> And just I planned one of my clones finally got the black box so I summoned back all the clones and destroyed the box.</p><p>Rael: Tao! Can you hear-</p><p>Two of them attacked me at once preventing me from calling Tao. Only then did I notice that they had destroyed by communicator since who knows when. </p><p>Union agent # 4: What's the matter? Can't call your little friends?</p><p>Wait a minute ... there's only two of them.</p><p>Rael: S ** t !!</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>No One's POV</p><p> </p><p>Tao: Weird, Rael still hasn't given any report and school is already over. </p><p>Takeo: I don't think this is just him being petty anymore. </p><p>M-21: To be fair Nobles do live longer than humans so maybe this pettiness will last longer. </p><p>Karias: No, even Nobles aren't petty enough for it to last more than a couple hours. </p><p>Tao: Well, I got connection back with the cameras but there doesn't seem to be any signs of a fight or anything like that.</p><p>Karias: So there's nothing we should worry about, right?</p><p>Tao: Everything does seem normal at first glance; but if you notice, the shadows don't really align with this time of the day. </p><p>Takeo: So did someone mess with them while they were offline?</p><p>Tao: It's a possibility. I think we should go look for Rael because it can't be a coincidence that right after the cameras were turned off Rael just goes missing and hasn't given any report. </p><p>Takeo: Have you tracked his communicator?</p><p>Tao: I have, and the signal got lost as soon as he went to check on the west side. </p><p>As they start moving to the west side of the building they hear an explosion, so they run to where the sound came from. Once they arrive they see ...</p><p>M-21: ... a cat.</p><p>Takeo: It's a tinny kitten. It's probably looking for its mom. </p><p>Tao: But there are no other cats around the area.</p><p>Karias: do you think Frankenstein will let us keep it.</p><p>Frankenstein: You are not bringing that thing inside my house.</p><p>Tao: It's not a thing Boss, it's a cat.</p><p>Frankenstein: My answer remains the same. Take it to a shelter or find it a home somewhere else but not in my house.</p><p>With that the blond left leaving them alone with the cat.</p><p>Union Agent # 1: Could you let me down I have work to do.</p><p>M-21: Tao is it common for cats to, uhm, talk?</p><p>Tao: As far I knew animals couldn't talk, they could communicate in other ways but not talk. </p><p>Karias: Hey kitty since you can talk, can you tell us if you by any chance saw our friend? He's kind of short, blonde, always looks pissed, and... is that normal for cats to do?</p><p>Tao: I don't think it is. </p><p>Takeo: should we do something other than watching the poor thing be covered by smoke?</p><p>M-21: Well, what can we do? We don't know where the smoke came from. Maybe we should tell boss.</p><p>As they were speaking four more figures sneaked up behind them and started transforming as well. </p><p>Union Agent # 1: We don't wish to use force so just cooperate and come with us, M-21.</p><p>Tao: Why should he?</p><p>Union Agent #3: Because we have orders to bring him with us.</p><p>Takeo: Listen we can't allow you to take M but we can't fight here either, otherwise our boss will kill us. </p><p>Union Agent #5: And how is that our problem?</p><p>Takeo: Because if we don't kill you, he will.</p><p>Union Agent #6: How scared am I.</p><p>And with they started a fight that our modified humans were wining but out of nowhere came more agents destroyed the school and unfortunately took M-21 with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not A hundred percent satisfied with this chapter, as you can tell because I wrote "to be continued". Also I have no idea where I was going with this so I don't know what next chapter will look like. </p><p>On a side note, I think I will be trying a new writing style next chapter so wish me luck with that. But don't expect a new chapter anytime soon since this is the last chapter I have in Wattpad so it will take me at least two weeks to come up with a new chapter that I'm satisfied with. </p><p>Anyways, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!! 💜💜💜</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again If you see anything that consider a mistake in formatting, grammar or whatever, just let me know, this is the fist time I use AO3 so I'm still getting used to it. Also, I know, it's a s***y  ending, but I didn't know what else to write as the ending so please inspire me. Anyways like mentioned before please let me know if you have any suggestions for a chapter or on how I can improve my writing.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed the episode💜💜💜</p>
<p>Thank you and until next time !!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>